Anatomy
by gilgameshforeternity
Summary: Seriously, PWP of Kirk and Spock. Rated M!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot

(A/N) I'm in love with nu!Spock and nu!Kirk, like seriously in love. They are pure sex together! lol.

I recently updated my livejournal with some extra drabbles and things I can't post here on fanfiction, so if you wanna go check out some extras, go peek at my journal = the-gilgamesh . livejournal . com (comments are greatly appreciated :D )

I had serious trouble deciding who should be on top, to me, both characters a very strong and well, I just went with where the story took me. I'll have to do another fic with the pairing reversed, just so I can see them both ways and decide which I like better!

Pardon any errors, I've been staring at this for awhile lol. Ejnoy!

* * *

><p>He stood with a determined stillness. The quiet of the room pressed in from all sides, ringing in his ears and cooling his skin. Maybe he should have been nervous, but he trusted that the man standing behind him was in control, in enough control that the situation wouldn't spiral into something else (not that he would mind too much). Delicate fingers touched just below his neck, sliding outward and his partner whispered softly.<p>

"Trapezius," then lower," supraspinatus, teres major and infrapinatus."

Chills were running rampant along Kirk's spine, it was getting harder and harder to ignore the Vulcan's almost scalding touch as goose bumps rose on his flesh. While Kirk knew this could only be wildly foreign to Spock, the half Vulcan had chosen it over the seemingly awkward alternative. It was hard not to notice his first officer, it was hard not to feel relaxed in his company, or how he laid awake at night thinking of the Vulcan. The fingers on his back paused, feeling the spike of desire in his thoughts. Taking a steady breath he quieted his mind, no way he would screw this chance up.

In all truth he had been surprised that Spock had agreed on anything remotely intimate between them. Their courtship, if you could really call that, had been started by none other than Kirk. While the new captain had been surprised to hear of Uhura and Spock's break up, he had seen her forge on, never showing signs of its impact during shifts. He commended her for her strength and could only feel guilty as his interest in Spock grew.

So when the subject of intimacy came up, Spock had expressed an understanding of how human males were notorious for acting on nothing but emotion without thinking about the end results and how it would affect their partner and them. Thus, they were approaching the inherently taboo topic of 'touching' from a scientific perspective, well, Spock was at least, Kirk was along for the ride. So when Spock's fingers brushed lower along Kirk's back, the dirty blonde shuddered at how the simplest of touches made him melt.

"Iliac crest," two thumbs stroked gently, "latissimus dorsi."

At that point long fingers slid around his side and Kirk made his best effort not to move, but Spock's hands tugged him around till they were facing. Kirk's hands were itching to explore also, but Spock had asked him to refrain while he accustomed himself to the feel of Kirk's mind. Calm blue eyes lazily examined his partner, strong jaw he wanted to place kisses on, expressive lips - even if Spock denied the observation- that he had kissed a handful of times. And those ears, oh those tempting ears that curve into a regal points.

"Pectorals, areoles."

Dusty brown lashes fluttered closed as Spock's hand paid much needed attention to the sensitive areas, fingers stroked and rubbed teasingly. Kirk sucked in a breath of air when he felt lips touch him finally, and a tongue emerged from its hiding place.

"Clavicle."

A lick.

"Spock," Kirk sucked in a breath, his partner's ministrations were driving him up the wall.

"Yes, Jim? Sternum."

A nip.

"Please."

A low rumble of satisfaction emanated from Spock, "Yes."

Almost trembling hands shot up, cupping Spock's face to pull his partner up so their lips could meet in a determined kiss. He had never felt this way with anyone else, never felt so alive. When he was with Spock, it was all harmless banter, deep conversations and subtle looks that could mean a thousand words. It made his nerves tingle with anticipation and sent heat wavering through his body when they brushed hands or stood closer than most friends would.

Lips hungry for affection, Kirk all but devoured Spock's mouth, his fingers sliding up to brush over pointed ears and card through perfect black hair. The hands on Kirk's hips tightened and before he knew it, the bed was pressing into the back of his calves. Growling he submitted to pulling back and sliding onto the bed, propping himself up on elbows his cocky grin was in place as he spread his knees, his arousal obvious. An eyebrow twitched and Spock examined his partner from afar this time, mussed hair, wet lips and a body that he might shameless compare to a Greek god.

Joining Kirk on the bed, Spock could only think of how his affection had grown for the man. Kirk was full of contradictions, he played aloof when sitting at the captain's chair and yet many of their evenings he had been thoroughly pleased at the fervor of their debates. Sitting between his lover's legs he knew that in order for them to continue sexually, he would need-

"Here," In his moment of reverence Kirk had obtained a bottle of lube without his knowledge.

Kirk had seen his lover thinking, had seen the gears in his pretty little head working, but he was impatient and frankly he wanted release. There was a kind of amusement he had to hide as he watched Spock mess with the lube, it was odd how...human he looked.  
>The Vulcan handed the bottle back and he tossed it haphazardly off the bed, he was ready, he needed this, he needed Spock. A small gasp left his lips when he felt a finger nuzzle its way into his entrance, he hummed in content and stared up at Spock under half lidded eyes. Those beautiful eyes studied him, and Kirk laid back, relaxing his body as slender fingers probed and twisted. When Spock found that oh-so-special bundle of nerves, Kirk's back arched and he moaned, grinding down onto the two fingers that had been working so methodically. The squeezing that resulted from the acting sent a rush of arousal skittering down Spock's nerves, he hadn't been expecting that, he caught the vaguest notion that Kirk wanted him to speed up. Foregoing anymore preparation Spock took his hand back and positioned himself.<p>

There was little warning as Spock decided he was going to enter Kirk, to which Kirk wasn't expecting a rather large intrusion and his body reacted in instinct, tightening up and the heavenly sound that tumbled from Spock's lips made Kirk do it again. The sudden and all encompassing feeling of having Kirk around his cock, the resulting muscles that tightened quickly caught him off guard and, without meaning to, he tasted more of Kirk's thoughts. Merely words like _love...pleasure...beautiful...excited_, but it was enough for him to respond orally.

When Spock moved, there was little Kirk could do but hold onto the bed, head thrown back as throaty moans escaped him. He wasn't the only one though, supporting himself on one hand, Spock arched over Kirk's chest, breath coming quicker and he reveled at how Kirk responded when he let himself moan in pleasure. Rough hands dragged down his chest and Spock gave a particularly strong thrust, rewarding him with blunt nails and a mouth suddenly attached to his own. Closing his eyes he slow the rhythm, languidly sliding into his lover as Kirk pulled him down so their chests were flush. The hot and soothing feeling of having the Vulcan pressed against prompted Kirk to finally let his hands roam, sliding them down Spock's chest, feeling the man's fluttering heartbeat and lower to grasp at the male's bottom. It was then he gripped tightly and pulled Spock closer, a gently huff of air and a small grunt let Kirk know he had made that particular thrust feel good, he certainly enjoyed the feeling of Spock deep inside him. Repeating the action, this time the Vulcan had been expecting it and add a few extra inches to the delicious penetration making Kirk moan loudly.

The pace between them quickened and Kirk knew for a fact that if they continued he wouldn't be able to put off the inevitable. A hot mouth latched onto his clavicle and that sinful tongue was back, making slick trails of bites and hickies and Kirk's breathing all but stopped when Spock's relentless thrusting sent his orgasm crashing down upon him. Body shuddering and muscles quacking, Kirk all but drowned in the feeling of Spock still thrusting into him. Hot ropes of semen painted their bellies and chests and the Vulcan atop him bit down. An exotic shiver went through Spock's body and the man thrust deep, joining Kirk over the edge and he gave a husky moan at the feeling of how tight his lover and become.

Covered in semen and sweat Kirk tried to catch his breath, his mind barely registered the dull pain on his collar bone, he was more aware of the fact he couldn't rightly remember how to relax his body. Hearing Spock was enough to make him want to throw the man onto his back and have a go at round two, but he was spent and he had to close his eyes and think about releasing his poor sheets from his death grip. Quietly and reluctantly, Spock pulled out, a smile _almost_ gracing his lips at the groan Kirk made, and he started to get up. A hand around his wrist stopped him and he looked to his captain.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"My destination was the bathroom, to procure towels in which to clean ourselves."

"Nuh uh. You're staying right here."

Kirk saw that damned eyebrow rise and he smiled, tugging the officer down beside him.

"You do not wish to-"

"Spock."

"Yes Jim?"

"Go to sleep."

Having already closed his eyes, Kirk missed the half smile the Vulcan allowed himself. Adjusting the blankets Spock didn't argue, and held his partner close as sleep whisked their consciousness away.


End file.
